The present invention relates to devices and methods for amusement. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for producing sound and unusual sound effects.
In the prior art apparatus, the child's toy which consists of two cups or cans with a taut line between them is well-known. The physics of this prior art device is quite simple, consisting of the transmission of vibrations which impinge upon the diaphragm of a cup at one end through the string or other line to the diaphragm of the cup at the other end, where the second cup acts as a sound transmitter.
This device of the prior art is essentially used for the transmission of sound, and it is a goal in designing this device to accurately reproduce sound. In other words, the sound which enters one cup or can is reproduced substantially intact at the other cup or can; the only typical modification is the diminution in quality and volume of the sound.
Also known in the art are sophisticated electonic devices for producing sound effects. These devices may use electronic, mechanical, or a combination of electronic and mechanical devices to create, amplify, and reproduce sounds or sound effects which are typically used as background for films or music concerts. These devices are usually quite complicated and expensive, and do not lend themselves easily to amusement by children or other inexperienced operators.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for producing sound and unusual sound effects which is much less expensive and much simpler in design than apparatus of the prior art. Unlike the prior art apparatus, the present invention is not designed to reproduce sound accurately. The apparatus of the present invention includes at least one diaphragm, and a spring attached to the diaphragm, having a lowest resonance frequency less than 18 hertz. A resonator is included and affixed to the diaphragm. A means for supporting each resonator is included, and such means provides support without substantially muffling the vibrations of each resonator. The ranges of particular dimensions of the apparatus, such as the spring constant, material construction of the diaphragm, diameter and thickness of the diaphragm, shape, volume, and depth of the resonator, and diameter of the spring are chosen within certain ranges according to the invention so as to maximize its utility and the efficiency of sound generation.
The invention therefore provides an inexpensive yet versatile sound-generating apparatus which is capable of producing a wide range of sounds of varying intensity, pitch, duration, amplitude, and rhythmic cycle. Modification of the sounds produced by the human voice box can also be accomplished. These objects are obtained also through utilization of the method of the invention, which involves the production of sound on an instrument having a spring and diaphragm connected to an end of the spring, a resonator affixed to the diaphragm, and at least one support member affixed to the resonator, wherein one or more of the following steps are taken so as to excite an echophone frequency of the spring: activating longitudinal motion of the spring, jerking at least one end of the spring in a longitudinal direction, longitudinally displacing and releasing a section of the spring, moving at least one end of the spring longitudinally in a rhythmic motion to excite an echophone frequency. The lowest echophone frequency is greater than both the lowest resonance frequency and the echo frequency of the apparatus.
According to the preferred embodiment of the method, the ends of the spring are positioned to stretch the spring so that no adjacent coils of the spring are in contact with each other. However, some steps of the method can be performed, although with less desirable results, when the ends of the spring are positioned so that at least two adjacent coils of the spring are in contact with each other.